Lucas Mendoza
Lucas Mendoza is one of the characters in the series of Kamen Rider OOO. He is the leader of the Albert Foundation's Ride Vendor 1st motorcycle brigade and later he becomes the second primary user of Kamen Rider Genesis. History Prior to the series, Lucas Mendoza was a policeman. However, he quit and joined the Albert Foundation in order to save the world from the Greeed, progressively climbing his way up until he became leader of the Foundation's Ride Vendor 1st Squad motorcycle brigade. Lucas first battled the Greeed after they were freed from their seal and he was the sole survivor of the group sent to find them. Lucas begins to assist OOO as the Foundation's representative in his battle against the Greeed. Later, he becomes interested in Giru's proposal in finding a way for humans to use the O Medals, becoming an official ally to Ethan and Ankh after taking Ethan's words to heart while losing his first chance to become Kamen Rider Genesis. After meeting with Johnny Marcus Gonzalez he was granted the original Genesis Buster and has been acting as Johnny's supporter and partner in battle. After Lucas Mendoza received his payment of $9 thousand he went overseas to have a surgery to remove the bullet in his head, he temporarily resigned thus Goto takes his place as Genesis. With the Genesis System he fought against the Greeed while also using the Paradigm (Prototype) when the complete system was damaged. By the time Gonzalez came back, they played major roles in defeating Gamel and fighting against Uva. At the end of the series, Mendoza returns to the police force. Personality While Lucas assists Kamen Rider OOO, he established a one-sided rivalry with Ethan Watanabe. Lucas is incredibly loyal to the Foundation but is wary about James Albert's choice of relying on Ethan and Ankh, believing that they should not be relied on and only helps them for the world's sake. He has shown an aversion to Ankh for his attitude towards the Foundation and his actions as a Greeed. However, though interested on Giru's proposal for an alternate way for normal humans to use the O Medals' power, he disagreed with the scientist's terms. Lucas becomes Ethan's ally after taking his words of taking action to heart. Forms Paradigm Genesis Statistics *'Height:' 199 cm *'Weight:' 92 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 3.5 t. *'Kicking Power:' 8 t. *'Maximum Jump Height:' 45 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 5 sec. Kamen Rider Paradigm Genesis is the first design of the Kamen Rider Genesis System using an early version of the CLAWs Driver. Its full combat capabilities are not known because it was designed to only operate at 70% power for testing and nearly all of its features are still set up for data collection. The Paradigm Genesis's design differs from the standard Kamen Rider Genesis armor by having a series of markings known as Optical Markers, which include various sensors used in the early test stages, and are a bright red to show up more easily on camera. It cannot access all of the Genesis CLAWs units, and is only compatible with the Springer Hook and Salamander Launcher. Lucas Mendoza temporarily uses the Paradigm system after the production version is heavily damaged in the final fight with Kazari. Later, Johnny Marcus Gonzalez returns to United States to became the user of the Paradigm Version to end the Greeed conflict. The Paradigm Genesis was badly damaged by Neptune. Genesis Statistics *'Height:' 199 cm *'Weight:' 92 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 3.5 t. *'Kicking Power:' 8 t. *'Maximum Jump Height:' 45 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 5 sec. Lucas became Genesis after Armored Warrior Inhumanoid became complete. He later receives the CLAWs Driver and becomes the second user of Kamen Rider Genesis after his former superior, Johnny Marcus Gonzalez relinquishes the position after his contract is over and he became unable to fight. Like Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Genesis's powers stem from the Cell Medals that power the Greeed and their Yummy creations. However, Kamen Rider Genesis's powers originate solely from the Albert Foundation's technology developed by Giru to utilize the power of the Cell Medals. On Genesis's armor there are capsules called Receptacle Orbs, in which the Genesis CLAWs system is stored until a Cell Medal is used to summon the weapons. Due to using Cell Medals as opposed to Core Medals, Genesis, or at least Lucas's usage of it, was at a disadvantage against the Greeed. However, as Kamen Rider Genesis, Lucas shows an extreme proficiency in utilizing the system, single-handedly combating three Greeeds on even grounds by strategically using the Solent Edges, Haze Crawlers, and Vermillion Bucket until he uses all CLAWs weapons in CLAWs Armor Mode to defeat them, surpassing his predecessor, Johnny Marcus Gonzalez, who wasn't capable of fighting against a single Greeed. Kamen Rider Genesis's exosuit originally had a self-destruct function built into it. However, the self-destruct function was disabled by Lucas Mendoza when Giru defected to the Greeed side. Genesis CLAWs Springer Hook Springer Hook is a powerful winch attachment that is contained in the Receptacle Orb on Kamen Rider Genesis's right shoulder. The winch allows him to scale buildings as well as collecting any leftover Cell Medals with one sweep. As a weapon, it can be used as a whip to damage opponents from far. When CLAWs Sasori is activated, the Springer Hook forms the tail. Salamander Launcher Salamander Launcher is a powerful energy cannon that is held in the Receptacle Orb on Kamen Rider Genesis's chest. Due to its size, using it hinders Kamen Rider Genesis's mobility. The cannon can be charged up to multiple levels of power by using additional Cell Medals. When CLAWs Scorpion is activated, the Salamander Launcher forms the head. Brighton Bit Birghton Bit is held in the Receptacle Orb on Kamen Rider Genesis's right forearm. Its powerful drill bit can extract Cell Medals from the bodies of Greeed and Yummy. It was eventually upgraded by Giru to increase its power after it got broken, allowing it to tear enough Cell Medals out of Kazari's hybrid Yummy to reduce them to a normal one. The Brighton Bit can also be combined with the Springer Hook by activating both simultaneously, allowing Genesis to use it as a powerful ranged attack. When CLAWs Scorpion is activated, the Brighton Bit forms the stinger. Haze Crawlers Haze Crawlers are held in Receptacle Orbs on Kamen Rider Genesis's legs, and allow him to move easily over tough terrain and execute heavy kicks and grind on opponents using its tracks. When CLAWs Scorpion is activated, the Haze Crawlers form the lower body. Vermillion Bucket Vermillion Bucket is held in the Receptacle Orb on Kamen Rider Genesis's left forearm, increasing his power to where he can lift Yummy off of the ground with it. When CLAWs Scorpion is activated, the Vermillion Bucket forms the right claw. Solent Edges Solent Edges is held in the Receptacle Orb on Kamen Rider Birth's back, allowing him to fly. The unit can also magnetically collect Cell Medals by flying over them. It can also be used as an oversized boomerang. When CLAWs Sasori is activated, the Cutter Wing forms the left claw. CLAWs Armor Statistics *'Height': 250 cm *'Weight': 155 kg CLAWs Armor is Genesis's super form when all six Genesis CLAWs units are summoned and attached to Kamen Rider Genesis. Costing six Cell Medals, it is extremely risky when Kamen Rider Genesis activates this combination on his own, and requires Kamen Rider OOO to back him up. This form can also perform a powerful attack called Cell Bash, where the Salamander Launcher fires a powerful energy blast without the expenditure of any Cell Medals. Equipment Devices *CLAWs Driver: Transformation belt *Candroid: Genesis can-like support robots *Cell Medal: Uses to transform or access weapons Weapons *Genesis Buster: Genesis's personal sidearm *Genesis CLAWs: Genesis's armor system Vehicles *Ridevendor: Genesis's Rider Machine